Amnesiac
by LiquidCaliban
Summary: Steve wakes up one morning having forgotten the past eight years. Turns out they were a pretty significant eight years. Romanogers. Team appearances.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: How can I afford these things? I can't. That's why they belong to their creators at Marvel and assorted copyright holders.

Spoilers: MCU, with no Civil War, and probably no Thor 2. Essentially, everybody's cool and no one thinks Loki is dead. Although anything past TWS is a spoiler for Steve in this scenario.

Pairing: Established Romanogers, not that Steve remembers it.

Summary: Ah, amnesia. The mainstay of soap operas the world over. So cliché, yet so applicable in a universe that also features vaguely defined magic. Steve wakes up with eight years of memory loss. Turns out it was a pretty important eight years. I feel like a lot of trouble could be avoided if we arranged a Netflix subscription for Asgard.

* * *

Steve awoke feeling warm and satisfied. Also, really confused. It wasn't that he disliked the idea of spooning a naked woman, just that he found it surprising, especially given that he had no memory of how he had gotten here. He blinked several times, trying to clear the cobwebs. The last thing he remembered was standing in the cemetery by Fury's fake grave with Sam, looking over the file on Bucky that Natasha had given him. As he didn't seem to be in any immediate danger, he just needed to stay calm and figure out what was going on.

As the light from the windows at his back started to illuminate the room, he glimpsed the glossy red hair splayed across the pillow beside him. It was Natasha's color, but longer. He inhaled deeply and caught her subtle but familiar scent. Tracing his fingers along her hipbone, he felt a raised patch of skin – the scar she had shown him a few days ago. Okay, so he was definitely naked in bed with Natasha. He'd certainly pictured this moment, dreamed of it, but his fantasies had always included telling her that he wanted a romantic relationship with her, potentially followed by dating and kissing and then…not an unremembered night, that was for sure. It was suddenly a lot harder to stay calm.

While he was contemplating his escape, she shifted in his arms. "Mmm, morning."

"Natasha?" When she didn't react with surprise to his voice, he asked, "What happened last night?"

"What _didn't_ happen last night?" She gave a low chuckle and turned in his arms to nuzzle his neck. "I think we can skip our workouts today."

"Um…if that's true, why can't I remember?"

"If you're angling for a repeat, the answer is no. I have stuff to do today." She pulled away from him and sat on the edge of the bed, covers falling away as she stretched her arms over her head. He averted his gaze from her naked body as she stood and walked across the room. "I'm gonna jump in the shower. Can you make coffee and see if James is up?"

She had closed a door behind her before hearing him ask, "James?"

He cautiously stood from the bed, wrapping the sheet around his waist. After poking through a dresser of women's clothing and unmentionables, he found a dresser full of clothes that seemed to be his size. He pulled on a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt, forgoing the unidentified owner's boxers. Why would Natasha have an entire bureau filled with some guy's clothes in her bedroom? Was that the James she had mentioned? And why would she be so calm about this James being here when she had clearly spent the night with him, Steve?

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

He rubbed his forehead as he tried to think things through. He had been out of the hospital for over a week with no problems, so it was unlikely to be a lingering injury from the helicarrier battle. Maybe this was some kind of test. Natasha had said she was going to disappear to work up some new aliases, so maybe she'd drugged him somehow and included him to see if he could hack working deep cover. She was a master of making people believe what she needed them to believe; he was a little hurt that she hadn't just asked him to participate in this little exercise, but they could work on that. Heck, maybe he'd been drugged by an enemy and she had set something up and told him everything before he'd passed out, not realizing amnesia was a side-effect of whatever he'd been given.

Feeling slightly better about the whole situation, he left the bedroom and found himself in the upstairs hallway of a house rather than the apartment he had expected. He realized he should have looked out of one of the bedroom windows. Seeing another, he walked to the end of the hall near the stairs and pulled back the curtain.

Well, this was definitely not DC. There was a wide, manicured lawn stretching to a thick hedge. He couldn't see any other houses from this view, though he could see a long gravel driveway leading to a road in the distance. The driveway was lined by white rail fences that enclosed more rolling lawns and…horses? He watched as a fluffy shepherd dog chased several of the graceful animals around the nearest paddock before trotting back toward the house.

It squeezed through a doggy-door to meet him as he came down the stairs. He scratched behind its floppy ears. "Oh, hey. Good dog." It seemed satisfied and bounded past him up the stairs. He looked for something familiar and discovered the kitchen could be his temporary haven. He started a pot of coffee and gathered ingredients for pancakes from the well-stocked pantry and refrigerator. Turning off his racing thoughts, he focused on making breakfast.

He was halfway through flipping the first batch of pancakes on the griddle while bacon sizzled in a pan when he heard running footsteps behind him. He turned just before the dog and a small boy collided with him at knee level.

"Morning, Daddy!" He found himself unable to respond to the child now wrapped around his legs, looking up at him with big green eyes and a grin on his shockingly familiar face – a younger version of the one Steve saw every time he looked in a mirror. "Can I watch TV while you make breakfast?"

"Uh…sure?"

"Yay!" He began singing about a pineapple under the sea as he bolted from the room, the dog on his heels.

This was just too much. It was one thing if Natasha wanted to train him to operate successfully under an assumed identity, but to involve a child? Where had she even found a kid who looked like he could…? He swallowed a lump in his throat as the idea of starting a family with Natasha filled his head for a moment. Reminding himself again that this was no time for fantasies, he took a deep breath and turned his attention back to the food.

He had built a sizable stack of pancakes on a plate beside the griddle when he glanced over his shoulder to see that Natasha appeared in the kitchen in a robe, hair wrapped in a towel on top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his back through his t-shirt. "Smells good enough for me to pretend you're not letting James watch Spongebob."

"I…" He fought the sensation that everything was perfectly normal. Grabbing her arm before she could walk over to the coffee machine, he spoke in low, angry tones, "You've got thirty seconds to explain what's going on here, Romanoff."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically as she slipped from his grasp. "We talked about this. In fact, you were the one who thought we should pay more attention to the cartoons he watches so he wouldn't pick up on anything that…"

"Look, whatever game you're playing here is…it's bad enough to involve me, but a kid? Really, Natasha?"

"Steve, you're starting to worry me."

"You? You're worried?" Her commitment to the part was really starting to piss him off. "I wake up with you in a strange house, with a kid I've never met calling me 'Daddy,' no explanation, and _you're_ worried?"

"Keep your voice down!" She dragged him further from the entrance to the room where the sounds of the TV and occasional laughter were audible. Her eyes flashed with anger. "Tell me, slowly and calmly, exactly why you suddenly have a problem waking up at home with your family."

"My family? My family?!"

"Shhh! Yes. Me and James. And Toby."

He made circles on his temples with his fingertips, closing his eyes tightly. He seized on the easiest detail in reach. "Toby?"

The dog suddenly appeared, thinking it had been called, and looked expectantly at him. Natasha took a piece of bacon from the plate where it was cooling on the counter. "Here you go, boy."

James had trailed the dog into the kitchen. "Hi, Mommy. Is breakfast ready?"

"In another couple of minutes, baby. Can you go back to the living room? Daddy and I are in the middle of a talk."

His green eyes passed over them both with a skeptical look that had to have been inherited from his mother, not that they were his parents, but… Steve continued to rub his head and James eventually nodded. "'kay. C'mon, Toby."

"Okay, I know you're not above messing with me, but you would never pull something like this on your son."

"I don't have…"

"Stop. Something is obviously wrong and we need to figure out what." Natasha looked purposeful when she took his face gently between her hands. "I want you to tell me the last thing you remember before you woke up this morning."

It was getting more difficult to believe that he was involved in some kind of training scenario, but he tried. "Did someone drug me yesterday or something?"

"Focus, Steve. Deep breaths. What's the last thing you absolutely remember?"

He spoke slowly and deliberately, looking directly into her eyes, "The last thing I remember is being in the cemetery, talking to Sam about the file you got from your sources in Kiev."

"My sources in…" She blinked, confusion flickering over her features for a moment. "What's the date?"

"I don't know, April 10th, 11th? What does it matter?"

"The year. What year is it, Steve?"

"2014." The look she gave him put an immediate dent in the confidence he'd felt in answering.

"I need to make a few calls." She whipped the towel off her head, allowing her hair to fall in wet tendrils around her face. Given the situation, he knew he shouldn't have found it as alluring as he did. She picked up her coffee cup and started to walk out of the room. "Save me some breakfast."

"You're not going to explain what's happening here?"

"You've lost almost eight years of memory," she said after a moment's consideration. She took a step back toward him. "We need to find out why and how, meaning we need some help. Just…stay calm and eat breakfast. Oh, and don't breathe a word to James! He's not even four yet. He won't understand why his Daddy doesn't know him."

"I still don't…"

"Hey," she cut him off with a soft kiss. "I love you and we're going to figure this out."

He felt guilty that he was unable to respond in kind (out loud, anyway), but began, "I, um…"

"Relax, Rogers. Just trust that you're madly in love with me, too. James! Breakfast!" She mussed the little boy's hair as he ran past her. "Don't go crazy with the syrup."

Even though he couldn't remember anything about him, Steve had to admit it was nice to act like a dad having breakfast with his son.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Wow! Thanks for the great response to the first chapter! I'm feeling pretty inspired with this idea, so I'm going to be focusing on it for the moment, provided physiology doesn't interfere – the class, not the biological processes. I'm cool with my cells carrying out glycolysis on their own.

* * *

"…and then Patrick, Patrick said…"

Steve nodded and smiled as James described the cartoon he had been watching while he plowed through a relatively huge stack of pancakes, slipping pieces of bacon to Toby under the table with huge, conspiratorial winks at Steve. Even if Natasha's explanation was smoke and mirrors and the boy wasn't really his son, James was hard not to like.

"…but Gary wanted the cookie…"

Steve was willing to go along with the family scenario with gusto if James believed it. Anyway, he found it difficult to believe such a young child could be trained to act like a pair of strangers was his parents, unless he really was Natasha's son, trained from birth to… Steve nodded and smiled at another thing James said, hiding his discomfiture behind a giant bite of pancakes. Natasha was an assassin and spy, but she had a heart; he could swear he had seen it when they'd been on the run from SHIELD. She wouldn't really use a child to advance some bigger agenda, would she?

"…then Spongebob and Gary made up and…"

Any lingering doubts were erased when he looked up and saw her in the doorway, watching them with a soft smile on her face. He had some crazy case of amnesia and couldn't remember having a beautiful wife and amazing son, but it would all be fine. He returned Natasha's smile, the expression remaining on his face as she walked into the kitchen and leaned down to press a kiss to James' head.

"Don't tell me you already ate all your pancakes?"

"All finished!" he exclaimed, clinking his fork against his empty plate. "Can I go back and watch more Spongebob?"

"Not so fast, kiddo. We're going to headquarters to stay for a few days. Can you put your plate by the sink, then pack the things you want to bring in your backpack?"

James turned into a whirlwind as he moved his plate and empty cup of milk and ran up the stairs, only to reappear seconds later. "Is Toby coming?"

"Of course. Once you pack your own things, you can pick out three toys for Toby to bring." When James and the dog had definitively disappeared upstairs, Natasha turned to Steve. "He used to pack like he was moving permanently before we got him the backpack."

Steve nodded. "Where's headquarters? I assume we aren't talking about SHIELD."

"No. Avengers HQ, about twenty minutes' drive from here. Fury is still involved, of course, but Stark funds the whole thing and you're basically in charge." She sat down after refilling her coffee cup. "I talked to Helen and…you don't even know her, do you?" She sipped her coffee and grabbed a piece of bacon from his plate. "Well, Dr. Helen Cho is the head of our medical unit, so you'll be seeing her soon. And Sam is briefing the team about what's going on. You obviously remember Sam."

"Sure, but, the team? Are we talking about Stark, Clint and Bruce?"

"Not exactly. They're still involved, but we're mainly working with Sam, Wanda, Vision, Rhodey and…it's a different team now. Bruce is focusing on research, Clint is more focused on his family and Thor comes and goes. Stark is mostly paying for things, like I said."

"This is a lot to take in. Barton has a family too?"

"Wife and three kids. You're their Uncle Steve."

"Whoa. He's been busy over the past eight years."

"I'll let you remember that on your own," she muttered. He didn't get a chance to ask for clarification, because she was suddenly grasping his hand. "You _are_ going to remember. Whatever is happening, we'll figure it out."

He nodded, feeling both discouraged and hopeful. He lingered over his empty coffee cup and plate until she pulled on his hand and led him back to the bedroom where the whole experience had started. Instead of presenting him with a moral and sexual dilemma, she pointed to the bureau where he'd found the clothes he was wearing. "Your stuff is in there, or hanging in the closet. If you want to shower or shave, the bathroom is there." He glanced in the direction she'd indicated. "Your toothbrush is red. You refuse to switch to an electric."

"Sounds like me."

"Sometimes I hate your serum. You haven't had so much as a cold or a cavity since I've known you." He was about to protest when she continued, "I guess you've earned it, though, after what you went through when you were younger."

"Mmh." He was honestly torn about the good health the serum had given him; he had always felt that his resilience had been a product of fighting through chronic illnesses in his formative years. He wondered if this was a conversation they'd already had. Rather than focusing on himself as he looked through his clothing, he asked, "Does James have any benefits from the serum?"

"Uh-huh. He hasn't been sick a day of his life." He turned away as her robe fell to the floor. "All the tests indicate he's the second perfect human being in history."

"That's good."

"Second chronologically, because we both agree he's the most perfect little person ever."

He plucked at a pair of broken-in jeans. "Uh-huh."

"Steve?"

"Yeah?" He forced the jeans to be interesting.

"You can look at me."

"I…uh," he let his eyes flick up – taking in the curves of her body, her creamy skin, the way her hair fell – before directing them back at the jeans in the drawer, then at planks of the hardwood floor. "I just…it doesn't seem right. I mean, for me, I haven't even told you how I feel yet. I don't want to overstep any lines."

"We've been married for six years. We have a kid. I'm not going to feel awkward if you look at me naked and like what you see."

"It's not…I've always liked…" He felt the heat rise in his cheeks as she smirked at him, totally nude and so, so perfect. "It's just that I can't remember…God, please put some clothes on before I…"

"You're definitely still yourself."

"Meaning?"

"The way you look at me."

He felt the urge to yank her toward the bed – _their_ bed – but tamped it down. "I can't help it. You look nice."

"Don't try to seduce me, Rogers. Just get dressed."

"Sure." He grabbed the jeans from the drawer as she slipped into a pair of panties followed by black pants in his peripheral vision. He continued to watch more openly as she arranged a lacy bra. How on Earth had he gotten so lucky? The simple operation of hooking the clasps behind her back seemed like magic to him. He was almost sorry when she pulled a shirt over her head.

"You okay?"

"Sure," he repeated, rushing as he switched from the clothes he'd pulled on earlier into boxers, jeans and an undershirt. She held up a light blue button-up she'd taken from the closet and he nodded, letting her hold it so he could slip both arms in. He was looking down at two watches on the dresser when she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "Uh…"

"That one was a gift from Stark," she whispered, reaching out to tap the heavier-looking watch. He wasn't an expert, but he suspected several thousand dollars were involved. He watched as her hand caressed the other, black dial and rugged canvas band. "This one was a gift from James last Christmas. He thought it looked like something an Army guy would wear."

"No further information needed," he said, taking the second watch and automatically adjusting it to the comfortable, worn spot. He held his wrist out and admired the watch. "Looks good."

"Mmm-hm." She took his extended left hand and slid a simple band onto his ring finger. "Even if you don't remember, I don't want you to forget."

He stopped her from pulling away, squeezing her fingers in his own. He noticed she had a matching band under a simple diamond ring. "I promise I'll remember when you did that officially."

"Please don't start the talk about making promises you can't keep, even when you have the best intentions."

"What else do we argue about?"

"Oh, the usual stuff. What's for dinner, what's the best way raise our son in an extended family of superheroes, when do we both need to be in the field to save the world…I'm sure it's the same stuff that most couples find contentious."

He paused in buttoning his shirt. "Then we're both still, uh, working."

"Don't start. We had this discussion the first time I got pregnant and…this is a settled issue."

"I didn't expect you to stay home and raise James while you cleaned the house and cooked, did I?"

"If you did you were smart enough not to say it." She smirked and he wondered how he could have doubted anything about her less than an hour ago. On impulse, he opened his arms. She was tucked comfortably against his chest moments later. He relished the feeling of holding her as she said, "Steve, don't try to fit any role. Just know you are an amazing father and husband. Hold onto that until you get your memory back, okay?"

"I will." Their embrace lingered until she looked up at him and he asked, "May I kiss you?"

Her reply was physical, stretching up to meet his lips. It was comfortable and erotic at the same time, so much better than their kiss on the escalator in the mall. He realized simultaneously that that had happened years ago for her and that his body was well-practiced even if he couldn't remember it. His hands found her waist on their own, pulling her even closer.

The sound of a small throat being cleared ended the moment. James was standing in the bedroom doorway. "I'm ready to go."

Natasha didn't blush as she turned to him. "You've packed your stuff?" James held up a stuffed monkey and a backpack decorated with images of Captain America. "And Toby's toys?"

His green eyes widened. Before rushing off, he demanded, "Meet me downstairs!"

Steve had to smile. "Whose idea was the backpack?"

"His. He adores his daddy." She patted his chest. "We've got everything we need at HQ, so don't worry about packing."

"What about the horses?"

"The horses?" She scrunched her brows in a way that made him want to kiss her again. "Oh! They're not ours. Our property is bordered by a few stables that breed thoroughbreds."

"Okay. I saw the dog chasing some horses this morning and thought…"

"God, that invisible fence is useless. He _knows_ better."

Toby was wagging his tail at the foot of the stairs, diffusing any annoyance. Steve trailed Natasha through a comfortable looking living room to the foyer where James was waiting expectantly. "Ready?"

"Ready," she confirmed, opening a closet.

Steve was unable to stop himself from asking, "How many leather jackets does one person need?"

"One person or me?" she countered, grabbing a dark red one.

Being a gentleman, he helped her into it. "I'm not complaining."

"Don't be weird," James said.

"It's not weird for your mom and dad to love each other, no matter what your uncle says when he's joking around."

"I know, Mommy."

Steve waited until James had run out the front door with Toby before asking, "His uncle?"

"Like I said, extended superhero family. At least it's not weird for me to drive."

He realized that she was right as they all piled into a sleek silver SUV. He wondered how much Stark was funding as they rode to headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve tried not to gape as they pulled up to the gate of Avengers Headquarters. The ride had been intense enough with Natasha holding his hand on the center console of the car. James and Toby had taken the whole thing in stride, as if they'd done this countless times before. They probably had. Steve tried to maintain his composure as the guard waved them through.

He was about to lose his cool as she parked in front of a large building. Fortunately, Sam was standing outside. He greeted Steve with a handshake before engaging in a complicated gesture with James that included fist-bumping and high-fives as Natasha unbuckled him from his carseat. "Yeah, that's my man."

"Hi, Sam!" James said before jumping from the car and running toward a young woman who was also waiting for them. "Wanda, can you fly me?"

The woman, Wanda, looked toward Natasha, who made a definitive 'no' gesture, before smiling indulgently at James. "Not right now." Her voice was heavily accented – German? Eastern European? "Why don't we go in and find some snacks for Toby?"

James turned toward them for a nod, then grabbed Wanda's outstretched hand. He was still talking about flying as he walked into the building. Steve felt a slight hitch of anxiety as his son disappeared, but rationalized that even if he didn't remember her, this Wanda was a member of the team and Natasha trusted her enough to let James go off with her. She had to be all right. He took a deep breath and picked up James' backpack and stuffed monkey, not used to this level of worry for another person.

"How are you?" Sam asked.

"Confused," Steve admitted, appreciating Sam's supportive hand on his shoulder. "I did wake up not remembering my wife and son."

Sam grinned. "At least Nat's already got you convinced what's going on. I give you my word we'd never pull a prank this elaborate, if that helps."

"I'm glad you're here, Sam."

"Whatever you need, I'm here for you. Dr. Cho's expecting you, though, so we should probably…"

"Right. Lead the way." Steve felt more like he belonged when Natasha looped her arm through his for the walk to the infirmary, even if he found himself nodding to a lot of people he couldn't remember. No one seemed to think it was strange that he and Natasha were walking arm in arm, so he took that as a good sign. She passed their things to a young man in the hallway and asked him to bring it to their suite. Steve returned his smile as he accepted and jogged off. "We have a suite. And errand boys."

"Junior staffers have their own not-so-secret points system. He's going to have a lot of free beers coming to him, trust me." Natasha shrugged one shoulder and pulled open the door to a very bright room.

A pretty Asian woman in blue scrubs greeted them, "Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers, good morning. I hope you're feeling well other than your memory loss?"

"Right as rain."

"Then there have been no recent head injuries?"

He glanced toward Natasha, who answered, "Nothing has changed since his last post-mission check."

"Excellent. We'll have a baseline to work from, then. The fMRI is ready if you would like to change."

"Of course I…" He suddenly realized that she was talking about his clothes and not his mental state. "Sure."

"Just to the right," Dr. Cho said.

He was far more uncomfortable changing into the hospital gown behind the folding screen, even with nobody watching, than he had been changing earlier that morning. He wished Natasha would come over to kiss him again rather than conversing with Sam and Dr. Cho. He tried not to eavesdrop, although they didn't seem too concerned about him overhearing.

"Amnesia really shouldn't occur in the manner you described to me, Natasha. Even if it were some kind of bizarre invasive tumor specifically affecting certain memory-associated nuclei, which is highly doubtful given Steve's heath status, there's no way he would simply be fine at night and wake up with no memory of a specific time period lasting years."

"Do you have _any_ ideas?"

"I'd rather not speculate until we run our tests. I already have two of the best neurologists in the world patched in, in real time. We'll find whatever is wrong and treat it."

"I know. It's just…"

"Convenient, huh?" Sam interrupted.

"Convenient?" Hearing her tone, Steve wished he could see Natasha's expression. She suddenly became more serious. "You mean you think it's a precursor to an attack? Something intended to keep Steve out of the field?"

"Maybe, but I think we're pretty well prepared to deal with anything that hits us, even without you and Steve out there. I actually meant…you said the last thing he remembers is me and him talking in the cemetery after SHIELD fell, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's, like, the minute before you guys started something. He was showing me the file on Bucky and I asked him if he was really gonna let you leave and…he went after you and the next thing I know you guys were making out. I mean, if someone wanted to stop him from fighting, wouldn't they try to zap all his training? Doesn't it seem strange that he's only forgotten everything after you two got together?"

"I hadn't thought of that, but…shit." Her voice sounded very small when she continued, "Could it be psychological?"

Dr. Cho sounded unsure when she replied, "Let's look for organic causes first."

"Then it could be…he secretly hates me? Did he reach some kind of breaking point and now he's blocking me out?"

Ignoring the hospital gown flapping open behind him, Steve charged out to wrap his arms around her. "No, Natasha! I would never…that can't be possible. I may not remember our life together, but I know I love you. I feel it."

"Steve, I…" She was breathing hard, almost…sobbing? "I didn't mean…this is just kind of an emotional day and…" Her eyes were gleaming with unshed tears when she looked up at him. "Sorry. We're supposed to be taking care of you."

"You are." He kissed her gently, but he was more worried than he had been a few minutes before when he turned to Dr. Cho. "Er…I'm ready?"

"Nothing to be worried about, Captain. Just a series of scans."

Steve spent the next two hours going through more and more complex machinery. Sam had stayed for the first half-hour, but been called away on team business, promising to check back in later. He was changing back into his clothes when he again overheard Dr. Cho and Natasha talking.

"…and you're _sure_ he hasn't suffered any head injuries?"

"Helen, you know Steve. He doesn't like to admit when he's injured, but he's a terrible actor. I had my hands all over him last night and if I'd touched a sore spot, he would have reacted. Besides, we were asleep when whatever happened happened. He woke up and didn't remember anything that's happened in the past eight years."

"I'm just making sure."

"I know. I'm not questioning you. I just want my husband back."

"Of course. Just make sure you don't neglect your own health while we deal with this."

"As soon as he's dressed I think we'll go find James and get some lunch."

"Good. The nausea isn't bothering you anymore then?"

"Not at all."

"Excellent." Dr. Cho nodded to him as he stepped back into the main room, still buttoning his shirt. "Well, I'll go see if my colleagues have found anything yet and join the analysis."

"Thank you."

"Thanks," Steve echoed Natasha, then intertwined his fingers with hers once they were alone. "Hey."

"Hey. Sorry I got a little emotional before."

"You don't have to apologize." He rested his forehead against hers. "I remember us as friends and I trust you. I feel more love for you than I ever have before, even if I don't remember falling in love and having a relationship. You though…it must hurt that I can't remember us. That I can't remember James. Hell, I don't even know if I'm a good father."

"You are." She smiled and pecked his lips. "Let's go find James so he can remind you of that."

They were on their way to the galley, where James was already eating with Wanda and Sam, when he remembered something he'd heard. "Why was Dr. Cho worried about your health? Have you been sick?"

"No, not sick. Nothing that won't clear up in another five and a half months or so."

"Natasha, that's a long time to recover."

"I told you, I'm not sick."

"Then why are you nauseous?"

"I'm not. That pretty much cleared up after the first trimester, just like last time."

He took a moment to look her over as she smirked at him. "You…you're pregnant?" His hand was automatically drawn to her flat belly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did. I was hoping you'd remember before I had to tell you again. Dr. Cho said we should avoid shocking you with too much information and considering you woke up with me, then found out you're a father. Since I'm not showing yet, I decided to keep it quiet." She settled her hand over his, still resting against her stomach. "Not that I think you need extra motivation to get your memory back, but…"

"I'm gonna be a dad," he murmured.

"Twice in one day. Most guys would be terrified."

"Who said I'm not?"

"Steve, you look like James last Christmas morning."

He tried to stretch his smile wider and found that he actually couldn't.

* * *

Thor stopped in front of Loki's cell as his brother exclaimed, "Ugh, needs more conflict!"

"What are you watching, brother?"

Loki turned to level him with a contemptuous look. "What passes for entertainment from your precious Earth, now that I've reached the limits of the Asgardian Library. I must admit, when I first discovered their so-called reality television, I was intrigued. Voluntarily allowing themselves to be filmed at their worst moments in manufactured petty conflicts? Wonderful. Perhaps even moreso than their pornography. If they find a way to combine the two, perhaps I shall be satisfied at long last."

"Almost ten years in prison and still you seek discord?"

"I seek amusement. As you said, I have been here ten years. I can't just pop down to the Bifrost for a little vacation when I get bored. Although what I'm currently watching hardly relieves my tedium."

Thor shook his head. "May I bring you something? For your amusement?"

"I suppose the key to my cell would be too much to ask." Loki threw his hair over his shoulder. "Well, never mind. I do want to see how this all works out, if you wouldn't mind."

"Until next time, brother."

As he walked away with no acknowledgement, he heard Loki shout, "No! This is turning into treacle!"


	4. Chapter 4

"No." Steve tried to be stern, but it was hard to keep a straight face in his son's 'Captain America' bedroom in the Rogers' family suite at Avengers' HQ. "I already read you two bedtime stories. I think it's time for you to go to sleep."

"But it's not for me, Daddy." James yawned, though he tried to hide it behind his hand. He snuggled deeper under his red, white and blue shield comforter. "Toby can't sleep unless you read the one about the Avengers beating the aliens."

"Toby, huh?" The dog was curled into a ball at the foot of the bed, snoring softly. "Well, if it will help Toby sleep, I guess I can't say no."

Steve wasn't sure the Chitauri attack made the best bedtime story, but he had to admit that the writer and illustrator had done an amazing job making the terror cartoonish enough to be palatable for children and, more importantly, parents. It became less of a concern as he got into the book. He found himself gesturing and doing the Avengers' voices as he read the story, which seemed familiar beyond his actual personal experience. He turned to the last page with a flourish. "And after the battle was over…"

"Shawarma!" James cried, pumping his small fist in the air. "And then Mommy and Daddy lived happily ever after."

"Sure did, buddy." He stood from his chair beside the bed and pulled the covers up as far as he could with Toby asleep at the end. "Goodnight, okay?"

"Love you, Daddy."

He hesitated for only a millisecond before kissing James' forehead and replying, "I love you, too."

Natasha intervened before he could get himself into trouble, sweeping into the room to tuck the comforter under James' chin. "Snug?"

"As a bug in a rug," he answered with a grin.

"Then sleep tight." She pecked his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you, too, Mommy."

Steve felt like he was peeping on an intimate family moment, but quickly reminded himself that he was part of the family. He stepped into the hall ahead of Natasha, who clicked off the lights and pulled the door closed. She unexpectedly rose up to press her lips against his. "And you were worried you wouldn't remember how to be a good dad."

He nuzzled her hair as they walked into their bedroom. "I just went with my gut."

"Then keep it up until you get your memory back. You sounded just like you always do reading to James."

"Well…" Steve tried not to puff out his chest. "Uh, where did he get a storybook about the Chitauri attack? Stark?"

"Bingo. He commissioned it as soon as we told everyone I was pregnant. I'm sure he's already got something cooking for this one." She patted her stomach. "I just hope it doesn't involve the giant squid thing."

"What's the…"

"Something none of us what to remember." She squeezed his hand before walking to the dresser and pulling out a drawer. She tossed him a t-shirt, then asked, "Are you going to sleep in your boxers or do you want pants?"

"Uh, pants?" He tried not to think about the way they'd woken up that morning, torn between how nice it had felt to hold Natasha against his naked body and how worried he had been getting about having to sleep with her again. He caught the pair of pants she threw him and quickly changed, trying not to watch as she slipped into her own pajamas – a tank top and very tiny shorts. He couldn't decide if that was normal or if she was messing with him as she disappeared into the bathroom.

What he was sure about was that he couldn't remember feeling so tired without having been in a fight for a long time. Rather than confronting the dilemma of going to bed, he sank into a comfortable chair to try to sort through his thoughts. The day had been full of surprises from the moment he'd woken up and the trend had continued at HQ. He had met Wanda properly during lunch and liked her immediately. The same was true of Vision, though he had to admit he'd been thrown by the artificial man's appearance for the first few minutes. Although Natasha had mentioned that it seemed like it was his memories but not necessarily his emotions that were blocked, Steve thought it had more to do with the way both Wanda and Vision interacted with James, and he with them.

Sam was the same great guy Steve remembered, of course, with the notable difference that he had stepped into a larger leadership role. Command suited him.

Colonel Rhodes, who Steve had met on one or two occasions he could actually remember, was out with Stark in Indonesia. Everyone had told him it was nothing to worry about, though he'd sensed they were holding something back. He wondered if the intimacy of the bedroom would allow some further disclosure of information, though he immediately felt guilty about thinking that way. He decided to be honest about his interest in the situation. "Natasha?"

Her voice carried through the open bathroom door over the sound of running water. "Hm?"

"Are Stark and Rhodes doing okay on their mission? I mean, I don't need details, I just want to be sure."

"The rest of us are still here, so that should tell you something." She appeared in the doorway, bathroom light glowing around her silhouette. "I talked to Hill this afternoon and she said everything is on schedule."

"Good." He nodded, feeling a little better about the situation as she turned back into the bathroom. He still had the sense that she was holding back, but decided it was security-related. He wasn't about to put teammates at risk over his own curiosity. "Is that something I would know if I was…okay?"

"You're fine, Steve." She reappeared, wiping water from her face with a small towel. "You just can't remember some things."

"Like how you and Hill are best friends now?"

" _That_ is classified." She grinned and tossed her towel back into the bathroom. "But it's not all that surprising, when you think about it."

"I'm thinking, and I'm still surprised."

"Well…a lot can happen in eight years. Look at _us_."

"Yeah." He preferred looking at her for the moment, relaxed and content. She had changed from the woman he remembered, but she'd gotten better. Seeing her with James was a revelation. None of his fantasies about having a romantic relationship with her had come within miles of the real thing – and he didn't even know the details of the real thing. He was still getting used to the surprisingly strong feelings he had for her, though the dissonance between his conscious thoughts and emotions had decreased as the day had gone on. He knew he loved her, even if he didn't know all the reasons why. And he knew he loved James, which was easier to justify.

Natasha interrupted his musing, "Are you tired? Because I'm exhausted." She folded the covers back on her side of the bed. "You coming?"

"Er…" The mattress was wide enough for them to sleep without ever touching, which seemed like an odd thought considering how they'd woken up that morning. A part of him wanted to wrap her in his arms and hold her as long as she'd let him. Still, there was something in his brain that made him hesitate. "I, uh…"

"Steve, if you're uncomfortable with this, I can take the couch."

"What? No, don't be ridiculous." He crossed his arms tightly, standing indecisively. "I mean, I know this is normal. I just have to remember it."

"I promise I'll keep my hands to myself." She settled herself under the covers. "I'd forgotten how adorably awkward you used to be about anything even tangentially related to sex."

"Used to be?" He was suddenly climbing into bed without any input from his brain.

"You got over it pretty fast. Besides, we're just going to be sleeping. Didn't we share a bed in a crappy safe house during a mission outside Caracas?"

"That was different." He remembered those three days nearly eight months ago quite vividly – or almost nine years ago if he went by the actual amount of time that had passed, he supposed. He and Natasha had both been wounded seriously enough to need a place to hole up for a few days to recover before traveling to the extraction point. Most of the time he'd spent in bed, rather than standing lookout by the grimy window, he'd lain beside her, watching her doze fitfully as she'd fought off a fever in addition to the pain from some serious gashes and a bullet to the thigh. His own two bullet wounds in his left arm had healed quickly, without any issues, making him feel even guiltier about the situation.

He crawled under the covers on the opposite side of the bed from her and said, "I remember you told me to stay away from the main building, no matter what I heard, but I still decided that I had to make an appearance when the shooting started."

"Yeah, well…you did carry me out of there."

"Only had to because you got shot watching my back." He turned on his side, liking the view from this angle. He could definitely see himself waking up in this position every morning. "Am I better or worse about that now?"

"You're still protective to a fault, but you mostly let me do my thing."

"Is your thing still infiltration and hand-to-hand combat?"

"We're not doing this again." She leaned toward him and pecked his lips. "Good night."

"Good night."

She turned off her bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness. He flopped onto his back. He was just dozing off when he felt her touch, a hand resting gently on his arm. "Love you."

"You too." He was pleased that she didn't pull back and the warm contact stayed with him as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve's dreams were chaotic, a mix of killer Hydra agents and aliens in dramatic no-holds-barred fights followed by sensual embraces with Natasha. He reached for her in the space between sleep and waking. His hand encountered her soft, warm, furry body.

Wait.

He opened his eyes to confirm that Toby was, in fact, sleeping next to him. Further blocking access to Natasha was James, asleep with his head on his mother's pillow as he cuddled the dog with one arm and his stuffed monkey with the other.

He heard a muffled laugh as he ducked out of the way of a stretching paw aimed directly at his mouth. Natasha met his eyes over the two sleepers. "Hey."

"Hi. Um…" He glanced at James over the dog's still outstretched paw.

"He only does this here."

"Tries to feed me his foot?" Toby didn't seem bothered as he rolled to lick Steve's face. "Oh, morning dog breath."

Natasha was laughing again. "Almost seems like you're back to normal, huh?"

"Almost," he agreed, reaching past the dog and James to twirl a lock of her hair around his fingers. "I really, really want to go all the way," he said, brain not catching up to his words until she was smirking at him. "I mean, I want to go back to normal. Not just almost normal."

"And here I thought you were propositioning me, Captain Rogers."

"I would never be so presumptuous, Ma'am." He thought the fact that he didn't blush with some continued whispered flirting on her part was a good sign.

James eventually stirred, going from completely out to wide awake in what seemed like milliseconds. He burst out from under the covers to his feet, stumbling slightly on the mattress as he shouted, "I had a dream I was a super-Avenger! I had a shield like yours, Daddy, and a helmet and wings and a cape and lightning power and a metal arm and I beat all the aliens!"

Natasha reached up to pull him in for a hug. "And where were we while you were saving the world?"

"Vacation," he replied as if it were obvious.

"Of course." Her fingers danced rapidly over his ribs. "It's a good thing you weren't fighting a tickle monster."

"Mommy, no!" he said, shrieking with laughter as he tried to escape while maintaining his spot between them.

Cute as the scene of the Black Widow tickling a miniature, giggling Captain America was, Steve was distracted by something James had said. "Why did you have a metal arm?"

"Like Uncle Bucky! Extra super-strength!" Although all tickling had stopped, James didn't seem to notice that Steve had frozen. Natasha, of course, did and gave him a sharp nod as James asked, "Is he gonna be back today?"

"I don't know." Steve could feel her watching him as she continued, "Why don't you go get dressed and washed up before breakfast? We'll talk to someone about when your uncle will be home on the way to the galley, okay?"

"What about Toby's walk?"

The dog, who had retreated to the floor for a little more sleep when James had jumped up, gave a quiet whine and stood to stretch. Natasha stroked James' hair. "We'll do that too. Go get ready."

"You get ready, too!" He bounced off the bed and out of the room, Toby on his heels.

Steve felt like he had been watching the past few seconds from ten feet away, disconnected from his body. The realization that he hadn't spared a single thought for Bucky since waking up yesterday morning and finding out he was missing eight years was already gnawing through his stomach. His last memory was the decision to find Bucky! How could he _not_ have asked? He hadn't had time to organize his thoughts, much less convince his body to move, when Natasha was suddenly straddling his hips, pinning him to the mattress with her upper body. "Before you freak out, remember that Dr. Cho said we weren't supposed to shock you, so I thought we could put off mentioning Bucky until you remembered on your own or at least until you got used to everything else. Okay?"

He wanted to ask so many questions. When had he found Bucky? How had it happened? What was his reaction? _Uncle_ Bucky? He managed to stammer, "I…Bucky?"

"You found him a year after you found out about him. You saved him. You brought him back." Her hands were now on his cheeks as she leaned down to look into his eyes, holding him rapt with her unblinking gaze. "Bucky is okay. He's an Avenger. He's family. You did that."

"I…" The guilt rose like bile, thick and acidic, in the back of his throat. "Why didn't I even ask about him?"

"There's been a lot happening, Steve. The important thing right now is getting you better."

"But…"

She cut him off with a kiss. He found it easy to reciprocate, even letting his hands settle into the curve of her waist. Well, if Bucky was okay now… Steve decided there was really no need to think about his friend at the moment, not with Natasha stretched out on top of him. He groaned softly into her mouth. If this was how they usually kissed, he couldn't imagine how amazing it would feel to make love to her. The thought fed the rush of blood already headed away from his brain. She didn't seem fazed by it, pressing her hips into him. He had a moment when he wanted to pull back, but it passed quickly. He was just beginning to wonder how much further this would go when an exasperated sigh interrupted them.

"You're supposed to be getting ready!"

Steve found it odd that neither Natasha nor James was embarrassed. She rolled off him, landing gracefully on the floor. "Five minutes."

James pouted but agreed, leaving them alone again. Steve thought about baseball while Natasha was in the bathroom. He had calmed himself down enough to get out of bed by the time she emerged. As he poked through a drawer, he asked, "Does he, uh, walk in on us a lot?"

"I think the first few times he was still crawling. But to answer the question you're really asking, he's never seen anything more graphic than kissing or snuggling."

"Oh. Good." He was glad to hear it, even though he hadn't realized that's what he had been asking. "We snuggle?"

"Constantly. You're ridiculously tactile." When he raised an eyebrow, she simply shrugged. "Hey, you're the one with amnesia. Just trust me."

He was tempted to see if she was right as she changed from her pajamas into regular clothes, but James and Toby were now running back and forth down the hall from the living room to the bedrooms. Keeping his hands to himself, Steve pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt with a sigh. He was really looking forward to getting good news from Dr. Cho today.


	6. Chapter 6

"…and we've yet to find anything unusual," Dr. Cho concluded after a lengthy summary of the results of the tests she had run the previous day.

Steve blinked, having completed his nodding quota for the day. He wasn't any clearer on his condition than he had been thirty minutes before. "And that means?"

"We can't treat the problem if we can't find the problem," she said a little slower than necessary. Dr. Cho didn't seem like the type to mock, but he couldn't be sure considering Natasha was barely concealing a laugh behind a cough.

"Do you need more scans or something?" she asked, giving his hand a squeeze. They were sitting side by side on one of the beds in the infirmary while Dr. Cho scrolled through images of his brain on a wall-mounted touchscreen. "Because we're staying on base until we figure out what's going on."

"For now, just more time. I'll let you know if we need to perform additional tests. We will figure this out." She traced her finger over a pattern on the screen that seemed to have some meaning to her. "Granted, the brain is extremely complex and we're planning to begin more detailed analyses today, but there's nothing that stands out immediately as the culprit of your memory issue."

"What about Wanda?" Natasha asked.

"Is she having memory problems too?"

"I was actually thinking more along the lines of…assistance. Potentially."

Dr. Cho looked slightly shell-shocked. "I really don't know if we should be looking down that path just yet."

"What path?" Steve asked, feeling lost. A path would actually be pretty good right about now. "What can Wanda do?"

"She has some telepathic abilities."

"Which she can't always control," Dr. Cho added to Natasha's explanation. "Do you really want to risk Steve's mind for…"

"She's not going to hurt him. And I'm not suggesting anything radical. Just maybe let her poke around a little. See if anything is weird." She reached up to stroke his hair. "I'm just putting it out there. She may not even be able to do anything."

"We're nowhere near the point of desperation. Why don't we stick with medical science before we bring in more complications?"

"Agreed. I just like having a contingency in place." Natasha continued to run her fingers through his hair and he enjoyed the feel of her nails lightly scratching his scalp. He again wished he could remember falling in love with her, because he definitely felt it in his heart.

He stood from the gurney and offered his hand to Natasha. Dr. Cho smiled. "At least you haven't forgotten that you're a gentleman."

"I think that was part of him even before the serum. You'll let us know if you find anything?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Helen."

Steve allowed Natasha to lead him out of the infirmary when she pulled on his hand. When they were alone in a hallway, he tugged her hand to stop her. "Are you going to tell me why we're not asking Wanda for her help?"

"Like Helen said, it's not always pretty when she uses her psychic powers. Not like she needs them on our missions. Her telekinesis is usually more than enough."

"Nat, I know she's not dangerous because no one bats an eye when she goes off with James, but…I just feel like if she can help, why shouldn't we let her try?"

"It's not that simple. I shouldn't have said anything." Natasha slipped from his grasp using an undulation he felt like he should have been expecting. He followed on her heels. She was surprisingly hard to grab as she walked. "You'll remember everything eventually, so it seems counterproductive to weigh you down with issues that have already been discussed and resolved. I shouldn't have brought up Wanda's powers, end of story. Please…"

He was about to argue when James came around the corner just before Sam and Wand, and crashed into his legs. "Daddy, I learned how to how to punch a man to take him out! Can I show you?"

Before Steve could agree, James had delivered a crushing blow to his groin. As he doubled over, he wondered how a little kid managed to produce that much power. He groaned and made himself stay on his feet as Natasha scolded, Wanda gasped and Sam flinched.

For his part James seemed horrified, hugging him around his neck before he had recovered. "I didn't know it would hurt _you_ , Daddy!"

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting you to hit that hard, buddy." He took a deep breath and stood, James still clasped against him. "Whew! I'm glad I'm not a bad guy."

James leaned back, eyeing him skeptically. "Really?"

"Really," Steve confirmed, doing his best to conceal the pain radiating through his body. "Why don't you go practice on Sam?"

"Sam said I should practice on you after Wanda taught me!" James declared, immediately setting off at a run after Sam when Steve put him down. "Avengers! Assemble!"

Wanda called out, "Sorry!" before chasing after Sam and James. Steve was about to join in when he found his hand restrained by Natasha's grasp.

To his surprise, she didn't mention the recent scene. "Do you really not remember?"

"What? Why?"

"Because you always call him 'buddy' or 'pal.'"

"I think I was going on instinct. He had just punched me in the…" He felt a blush rising in his cheeks as he tried to find the appropriate word. "Well, you were there."

She pecked his lips. "I shouldn't doubt you. Even when you have amnesia, you're perfect."

He wanted to kiss her again, maybe talk her into going back to their quarters for something more, but discretion proved the better part of valor. He whispered, "You are amazing."

"Tell me something I don't know, Rogers." She winked as she looked over her shoulder while walking away. If he hadn't already been sure he was in love with her, he knew that would have done it.

* * *

Thor made his way through the cells with a chessboard under his arm, ignoring the taunts from the prisoners as he passed. It was unusual for him to be here on consecutive days but he felt it was his duty to aid his brother, who seemed even closer to the brink of madness than previously.

He set his game on the table outside Loki's cell with a flourish. "Put aside your foolish reality television. I have brought you a diversion, brother!"

"A poor excuse for entertainment." Loki barely glanced away from his display screen. "Just checkmate yourself and assume I've beaten you."

"Why do you reject every attempt I make at comradeship?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that you are the instrument of my imprisonment," Loki snarled, losing his temper momentarily. He shook his hair and returned to his solitary entertainment. "But no matter. I care not for your petty overtures."

Thor was glad he had left Mjolnir in his quarters, though he was sorely tempted to try his fist against the strength of the cell walls. Biting back his anger, he said, "I will break through. I am in earnest when I declare that we should resume our fraternal relations."

"Easily asserted from your position. Leave me be."

"What so consumes your attentions?"

Loki waved his hand at the screen, causing it to go dark as Thor circled around the cell to view it. "If you desire to observe your precious Earth, go there. I shall look forward to confirming their reality is nowhere near as amusing as it seems."

Thor sighed, collecting the chessboard without having set it up. "I will not give up on you, brother."

"You spend too much time with the humans. You sound as tiresome as they do."

"Then why do you watch their entertainments?"

"Because you are somehow more tiresome than they are." Loki waved his hand dismissively. "Why don't you visit your Avenger friends. See if they remember you."

Thor was sorely tempted to do just that, but forced himself to smile. "You shall not be left alone to sulk further, brother. I shall revive your spirits."

"Unless you have brought reviving spirits in the form of beverages, I highly doubt that. Of course, if you had decided to 'save me' ten years ago, perhaps you would not be facing such a challenge. Tell me, why now? Why have you suddenly decided to become the instrument of my redemption?"

Thor stared down at the floor, unwilling to disclose his reasons for the time being.

"Are you, perhaps, lonely? Feeling rejected?" Loki stood and sauntered toward the barrier. "I suppose Jane Foster's recent wedding has further wounded your bleeding heart."

"How do you know this?"

"Your emotions have always been overly dramatic."

"How did you learn of Jane's marriage?"

Loki's confident, taunting expression flickered for just a moment, but it was gone so quickly that Thor couldn't be sure he hadn't imagined it. "They have something called the 24-hour news cycle on Earth. It tends to be filled with mindless chatter about even the tangentially famous. Obviously, I pay attention when I hear the familiar name of one of my tormentors. Many of your friends attended the ceremony, you know. I believe Erik Selvig gave her away, as the Midgardians say."

"Hold your serpent's tongue."

"Ah, now we're getting back to normal. Shall I share what your other acquaintances are up to? Captain America, perhaps?"

"Do not trouble yourself." Thor tried to remain calm as he tucked the chessboard under his arm again. "I can see my efforts are for naught."

"Well, do come visit again in a year or two." Loki dropped back into his chair, not bothering to acknowledge Thor further. He stalked out of the prison, vowing he would not return.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve dozed on the couch in the lounge as James snuggled against his side, watching cartoons. The sponge show was on again. Steve had attempted to follow along for a few minutes, but checked out somewhere involving a squirrel with an underwater tree. It was possible he was distracted by the dull throb still present in his groin from the punch he'd taken, but he couldn't make heads or tails of this show. He missed the days when a rivalry between a cat and mouse was the pinnacle of animated achievement. There was no practical way to understand this Spongebob show and he fully sympathized with his regular self's urge to limit it. Still…James seemed to like it. As did Sam.

"I went to college!" James and Sam both shouted along with a one-eyed character, startling Toby who had been asleep under the coffee table. Steve had no questions about Natasha's tactical disappearance, though she was supposedly checking when Bucky would return. Steve forced himself to remain calm about the prospect of seeing his best friend again – if Bucky even occupied that role anymore. Natasha and Sam certainly provided competition for the title, assuming it was a single thing. Steve wished for the umpteenth time that he could remember the past eight years.

He still didn't have any answers about what Wanda might do to heal his mind, beyond what he'd gleaned earlier about her powers. She was sitting on the sofa across from him, but he felt uneasy asking about it. She was an Avenger. If that weren't enough, he could take comfort in the fact that if she were truly dangerous James wouldn't be allowed around her. She seemed to feel his gaze and looked toward him with a small smile. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" He sincerely hoped she couldn't read his thoughts. "Oh, sure."

Her smile both widened and managed to look guiltier. "He does hit hard."

"Oh, that." Steve shifted slightly, more thankful than usual for the serum's benefits, even if he still ached. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Dr. Cho has not found any problems yet?" She tapped her finger against her temple, as if the question needed clarification.

"No. Not yet."

"She will. She is brilliant."

"Uh huh."

James piped up, "It's hard to find it when Daddy's sick because he heals so fast. It doesn't still hurt where I hit you, does it?"

"Nah, I'm fine, buddy."

"Good." He suddenly bounced in Steve's lap as a new title card appeared. "Sam, this is the one with…"

"Man Ray! I know!"

Steve forced himself not to grimace as James bumped against him again. Wanda shook her head and smiled. He had no idea what she may have done to make anyone think she was dangerous. Of course, Natasha didn't exactly look threatening at first glance either and he'd met her on the SHIELD helicarrier. He leaned his head back against the couch as he thought about the first time he'd seen her. He hadn't questioned her abilities when Coulson had introduced them on the flight deck, taking it for granted that she was just another agent. Seeing her catsuit for the first time had changed his mind pretty quickly, even if he hadn't seen her in action until later.

He was lost in memories of fighting beside her in New York, remembering how well they both fit under his shield, when she appeared above him. She reached around his shoulders to embrace him before she settling her hands on James' arms. "Guess what? I talked to Maria and she says Uncle Bucky will be back tonight."

"Awesome!"

"Are you watching Spongebob?"

Without missing a beat or turning away from the TV, Sam offered, "Steve said it was okay."

"I never…" He stopped protesting as Natasha turned his head with a finger under his chin and kissed him soundly. When she pulled back, he amended, "Well, Sam's been really good today, so I thought he deserved a reward."

"Hey!" Sam was immediately distracted by the cartoon. "Oh! The Orb of Confusion!"

James was now standing next to Sam, practically vibrating with excitement. "It's coming up!"

Steve allowed Natasha to take his hand and lead him out of the room as Sam and James began an odd refrain of 'm' sounds that caused the dog to join in with a howl. They continued in silence through the hallway to their suite. The door had barely closed when she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into deep kiss. His arms encircled her torso like that was their true purpose. She pressed against him and he could feel her fingers dragging down his back and tracing along his waistband. His jeans began to get uncomfortably tight. Just as he was wondering if he should suggest moving into the bedroom, she stepped back. "Whew! Sorry. Pregnancy hormones. Unpredictable horniness has been a great fringe benefit and only occasionally problematic."

"Really?"

"As far as you know," she replied with a wink. "I didn't actually pull you away with the intention of seducing you, though."

Curiosity wasn't strong enough to override disappointment, but he asked, "What, then?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Bucky knows about your memory issue and he's ready to do whatever he can to help."

"And you needed to get me alone to tell me that?"

She slipped her hands over his shoulders and up the sides of his neck. "I also wanted to ask you how you're doing with the news about Bucky. You were a little shocked when you found out this morning."

"Only a little?" He couldn't remember his worry as clearly as he could remember her lying on top of him, calming him down with contact and kisses. "I'm okay, I guess. Or as well as any of the other stuff I've found out about in the past two days."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure I will be once I get my memory back." He clumsily segued into his next thought, "Any chance Wanda could help with that?"

Natasha dropped her hands with a frown. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything about that."

"I just want to know why. She seems like a good kid and I know James wouldn't be allowed around her if she was dangerous. I don't get the feeling that she'd hurt me. Why can't she give it a try?"

"Steve, you've trusted everything I've told you so far. Please just trust this and drop it."

"I wouldn't even know about it if you hadn't mentioned it, so…was that not a hint?"

"You are the most stubborn…" She dropped onto the sofa and patted the spot beside her. He moved slowly as he crossed the room, waiting for her to nod before he tried to sit. When he had quietly settled in, she said, "I should just let you remember this on your own, but…when we met Wanda, she was working against us."

He waited for a moment, watching her thoughtful expression, before prompting, "And?"

"And she used her powers. She got to all of us. It was…it was a rough thing, but you held up better than the rest of us. Not a big shock, considering you're you…"

"Nat, I…" He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against him. He felt her breath hitching. Knowing she was on the verge of tears affected him in ways he couldn't have anticipated. He pulled her closer. "What happened to you?"

"Does it matter?"

"It matters to me." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "You can talk to me."

"I know, Steve. We've had this conversation."

He tried to ignore her lips sucking his Adam's apple, hoping he would succeed before she distracted him further. "Would it, uh, would it be so terrible if we had it again?"

"Yeah." She didn't smile but she snuggled against him, burrowing into his embrace. "I love you. I just…I remembered my life before I joined SHIELD and how you never could have been a part of it.. You, though…you remembered what your life used to be. You danced with Peggy. It was like you and me…we never…"

"Nat…oh, Nat…" He tried to think of a time he hadn't been obsessed with the scent of her hair and failed even without his memories. "I don't want to imagine a life without you."

"Thanks." He felt her relax into his body the longer he held her. "It's funny…I mean, not funny, but…I hadn't thought about this in so long."

"What?"

"No, it's just…I remembered the Red Room. I…you know this already, but I was forcibly sterilized. I wasn't supposed to be able to…but we have James, who is so... and we're going to have…" She placed her hand on her stomach as tears welled in her eyes. "Sorry. Like I said – hormonal."

"It's okay." The ring on his left hand had stopped feeling odd yesterday, replaced by confidence if not assurance. He wanted to be with Natasha and no one else. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed him with confidence that let him guide her to their bed not long afterwards.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve watched from the hangar entrance as a quinjet rolled to a stop. Hill had let them know what time the team was getting back from their mission and James had 'negotiated' his bedtime back an hour in order to greet Bucky. Steve glanced down at the small hand grasped comfortably in his own. The fact that James was so excited about seeing his Uncle Bucky told Steve all he needed to know about his best friend's recovery, but Steve was still nervous. Bucky had nearly killed him the last time Steve remembered seeing him, after all.

Additionally, Steve wasn't exactly eager to be anywhere other than the bedroom at the moment. He had sort of lost his virginity just a few hours before. It was a psychological distinction, considering he was a dad, but it was still pretty significant to him. The depth of intimacy had gone so far beyond anything he could have anticipated. Making love to Natasha was indescribably amazing, both physically and emotionally; he could barely wrap his mind around the idea that it was something they did regularly. His body had certainly known what to do, so that had made things a little less fraught. Based on her reactions, it had been pretty good for Natasha, too. He hadn't been able to help himself from strutting a little on the way to dinner.

James pulled him out of his thoughts, tugging his hand. "The engines are off!"

"You have to wait until the ramp comes down," Natasha said, standing behind James with her hands on his shoulders. "Why?"

"So I don't get crushed," James replied with a roll of his eyes he'd definitely learned from his mother. He suddenly tugged Steve's hand with enough force to dislocate something on a normal man. "Mommy, it's coming down!"

"Wait. And stop trying to rip your father's arm off."

"Sorry, Daddy," James said, still pulling. "It's down!"

"Go," Natasha said; Steve fortunately had the wherewithal to let go of James' hand as the small boy tore across the hangar in a blur. Even though he was prepared to see his best friend, Steve got a little choked up when he saw Bucky catch James and lift him into a hug.

"Hey, PJ!"

"Uncle Bucky!"

Steve turned his head toward Natasha as they walked over to the jet. "PJ?"

"Punk Junior," she clarified with a smile. "Just further confirmation that he's definitely his father's son."

"I don't know. He's got your eyes, complete with the roll." He took her hand and it felt just as right grasp in his as James' did.

James was now telling Bucky all about the past few days as the latter knelt on the floor to be at eye level. Steve was about to join them when Tony Stark walked off the jet and made a beeline for him. "I hear you're Captain Amnesia now!"

"Stark."

"You at least remember how awesome I am, right?"

"I remember you being a pompous jerk."

"Also true. So what's the word on getting your memory…ow! Not so rough, Natalie!"

Natasha just twisted Stark's arm further behind his back as she hissed, "Keep it down! We haven't told James so he doesn't get worried."

"Yeah, sure! My lips are sealed! Please stop trying to pretzel me!"

"You probably deserve it," Col. Rhodes muttered as he stepped from the ramp, nodding politely to Steve and Natasha. "Everything all right, considering…" he trailed off as he glanced toward James and Bucky, "No updates?"

"Not yet, but Dr. Cho has been working nonstop," Natasha replied.

"She's got this. Don't let Tony convince you otherwise."

"Whose side are you on, Rhodey?" Stark asked with what Steve thought was mock-outrage.

"The team's. Come on, we're due for debriefing."

Stark looked like he was going to say something further, but shrugged and trailed Rhodes out of the hangar. Steve turned back to see Natasha greeting Bucky, who had picked up James in his metal arm. He immediately reached for Steve when he approached. "Daddy! Uncle Bucky punched a water buffalo!"

"Not like I wanted to." Bucky grinned crookedly as he handed James over. "He was charging."

Steve stared at Bucky, wishing he could find something to say. He couldn't make a big deal of it, not with James clasped around his neck, but it was hard to hold back. He managed a whispered, "Hey, Buck."

Thankfully, Natasha didn't let the awkward moment last. "Uh-huh. Well, we can hear the whole water buffalo story in the morning. Right now it is so far past your bedtime that…"

"But Mommy…"

"No buts. You wanted to stay up to greet your uncle and you did. He'll be here in the morning and so will we. He has to go to a meeting right now and then take a shower, so he can't hang out anyway."

"Yeah, I gotta get outta my stinky mission clothes, huh?" Bucky added.

"Oh." James rested his head on Steve's shoulder. "Come read me a story after?"

"Tomorrow. I promise. Sweet dreams, kiddo."

"'Night, Uncle Bucky," James replied with a yawn. Steve saw Natasha mouth something that looked like 'an hour' toward Bucky, who nodded. He smiled at Steve and walked out of the hangar in the direction Stark and Rhodes had gone. Steve felt a little less stupid about not being able to say something meaningful knowing that he'd have the opportunity again shortly.

"Bedtime."

"I'm not tired," James protested weakly. He was asleep before they walked into their suite. Steve gently set him in bed and watched as Natasha pulled off his shoes (he was already wearing his pajamas as part of the deal to stay up late) and tuck his Captain America comforter around him. Toby didn't even move from his spot beyond picking up his head to observe them with mild interest.

Steve willingly followed Natasha to the couch in the living room a few moments later. She settled beside him, just shy of being in his lap. "You okay?"

"Fine." His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. "Better than fine."

"So fine you could barely say a word to Bucky?"

"Uh…"

"Relax." It was easy to do just that as she ran her fingers through his hair. "He'll be by after he finishes debriefing. He knows what's going on with you. I made sure Hill told him."

"Wish she hadn't told Stark too."

"Don't go too hard on Tony. He's been more of an ass that usual since Pepper left him last year."

Steve bit back a reflexive retort that rose to his mind apropos of nothing. For all of Stark's faults, he really did love Pepper based on everything Steve had seen. He tightened his arm around Natasha. "That's too bad."

"It's not a good excuse, but I think he's jealous of what we have."

"That I believe." The rest of the world faded away as they kissed. He hesitated before letting his hands roam, but once he started he couldn't touch enough of her at one time. They stretched out to lie down on the couch, his body partially covering hers. He tried to be careful not to lean too much of his weight on her; the ability to make conscious decisions didn't last long. He got lost in her mouth and skin and scent. Her hands kneaded his back and arms as he got the full make-out experience for (not really) the first time.

He was starting to wonder if it would be okay to just do it on the living room sofa when there was a soft door chime. Natasha pushed him gently to get him to sit up, pulling her shirt back down at the same time. "That's Bucky."

Steve froze, eyes fixed on her as she tried to straighten her hair. "I…I don't know what to say."

"He's your best friend, Steve. Just put your shirt back on and calm down." She tossed the garment in his face on her way to answer the door. He had no idea when or how it had come off.

He had barely collected his thoughts enough to find the neck hole before Bucky followed Natasha back into the room. He grinned at Steve. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Liar," Natasha said with a playful shove against his metal shoulder.

He laughed. "This time I actually am. Poor Steve can't remember how often you guys do the squeaky mattress dance."

"You really need to update your vocabulary. Was that _ever_ a thing people said?"

"Probably." Bucky finally met his gaze with a smile. "Right, Steve?"

"Bucky, I…I…" Steve choked on a sob as he stood, arms still not through the sleeves of his t-shirt. "You…I…"

"Don't do that. We had the whole conversation years ago." Bucky reached around his neck and gave him a comforting squeeze. "You did your best in '45 and you did your best now, which is why I'm here at all."

"But you…"

"Hey, I'm okay. Hell, I shot your wife twice and she's still okay with me hanging out with your kid."

"Steve…" Natasha was suddenly at his side, wrapping her arms around his midsection. "Bucky is James' godfather. And his namesake. You wouldn't even consider another name when you found out we were having a boy."

"Yeah, not even Dmitri or Vladimir," Bucky quipped. "Nat was real put out about that."

"Was that before…?" Steve felt an ache developing in his head. He moved his arms mechanically as he felt Natasha helping him put his shirt on. "I shouldn't be…how can I not remember…God, _everything_ …"

"Don't worry about it. Trying to remember who you were is hard." Bucky dropped into a chair beside the sofa. "I was brainwashed for, like, eighty years, remember?"

"Buck, I…" He sat as a result of his knees buckling more than a conscious thought. "How do I not know these things?"

"Stop." Bucky leaned forward and grabbed Steve's knee in his metal hand; Steve forced himself not to flinch. "I'm good now and you're gonna be good in a day or two. And even if you're not, you still got me and Nat and James and everybody. Didn't take you too long to get used to being a married dad, huh?"

"No, it didn't," Steve had to agree. Truthfully, almost everything that had happened since Natasha had told him he'd lost eight years had felt right. "James is a great kid."

"Takes after his uncle." Bucky sat back. "I'm a good influence."

"You and Sam are little kids, is more like it," Natasha huffed.

"Aw, come on. Not every dame gets to initiate her husband into manhood twice. You should probably be lookin' forward to that, punk. Now I'm even sorrier about my timing."

"I'm not talking about this." For the first time, Steve felt comfortable in his best friend's presence. "You just wish you had a woman like Nat."

"Damn right. I should let you kids get back to it. Just wanted to let you know that I'm here if…I'm here."

"Thanks, Bucky." Steve felt better as Bucky left with a final smile.

Natasha laced her fingers between his. "I know you just put your shirt back on, but…"

He followed her to the bedroom excitedly.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve woke slowly, his brain and body working through some lingering dissonance. In spite of the unprecedented (at least in his current memory-addled state) activities, he was fully erect again. He'd never dreamed of a night so amazing, not even after the previous afternoon, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. He wanted to keep making love to his wife over and over and over. How could a guy get so lucky?

No point questioning it when Natasha was pressed against his side, her arm draped over his stomach as she slept. He watched her for a few minutes, her breath causing a stray lock of hair that had fallen over her face to move with every exhalation. His arm was numb from her using it as a pillow, but he was only bothered as far as he couldn't feel her skin under his hand, hooked around her body. A glance at the clock told him it was just after 4AM. Given his current state of arousal, he wondered if a little more lovemaking might be in order. He nudged her with his shoulder. "Nat? Natasha?"

" _No_ , Steve. We're not all super soldiers and I'm sore." She rolled out of his embrace. "Put some pants on."

"But…" he trailed off as she turned on the light and slipped out of bed, giving him a magnificent view. "You look…"

"I know I look great from the back, but you really need to get dressed before James wakes up and comes in."

"Oh." His excitement diminished as he threw off the covers and the cooler air in the room surrounded him. "Is this around the time he…?" A pair of pajama pants hit him in the face, interrupting his question. He put them on without getting out of bed. Natasha was still slithering into a tank top, giving him a free show. "You look nice from the front, too. I don't think there's an angle where you wouldn't be beautiful."

"It's good you can't remember me in the delivery room, then."

"I'm sure you still looked beautiful."

She snuggled against his side as she got back into bed. "Yeah, you said that then, too. It's good you can't forget how to be yourself."

"I love you."

"Stop trying to seduce me. You're cut off for a day or two, at least."

He pouted without meaning to. "Can we still cuddle?"

"Only if cuddling isn't code for groping me until I get too turned on to…" she trailed off as the door opened with a slight creak. "James?"

He was standing in the doorway, wide-eyed with his Captain America comforter wrapped around his shoulders and trailing out of the room. "Mommy, Toby had a bad dream that Uncle Bucky didn't come back from his mission and when he did he didn't have any arms at all and can we sleep with you?"

"Come on, baby." She turned away from Steve and opened her arms to James, who immediately shot across the room and dove into her embrace. "Did you explain to Toby that it was just a nightmare and that Uncle Bucky is safe in his room here at HQ? He's probably snoring like a freight train right now."

James sniffled slightly, muffled in his mother's arms. "I know. But Toby wanted to be sure."

The dog had already curled up at the end of the bed. Steve wondered how much of James' urge to be brave and protective came from modeling him. He shifted so he could spoon Natasha and rub James' back. He asked, "Do you think Toby feels better now?"

"I think so."

"Good." She reached for the lamp she had turned on earlier. "Can we all go back to sleep?"

"But you and Daddy were already awake when we came in!"

Without missing a beat, she said, "Daddy had a bad dream too. About the giant squid."

James popped up onto his knees, comforter now looking more like a cape. "Don't worry! The Avengers turned that squid into calories!"

"Calamari," Natasha corrected gently. "But now he and Toby feel better that those were just dreams and it's time to go back to sleep."

"Right. You can't fight bad guys if you don't get a good night's sleep." James dropped back down, curling up beside Natasha. She reached over him to turn out the light.

Steve nuzzled her neck as she settled back against him. She turned her heard to meet his lips for a brief kiss. Much as he loved her and wanted her all to himself, he couldn't deny that being with his whole family was even more satisfying.

* * *

"Dis _gus_ ting!" Thor heard Loki shout as he crept up to his brother's cell, intent on discovering what had consumed so much of his attention of late. "I _knew_ I should have done the woman!"

Thor caught a glimpse of the screen and dropped all pretense of stealth. "Loki! Does your treachery know no bounds?"

Loki groaned and turned slowly in his seat without shutting off the screen. "I don't see how simple observation automatically equals treachery, but I suppose my vocabulary is more nuanced than yours."

"Why are you spying on Steve and Natasha? And what did you do to her?"

"Her? Nothing." Loki rolled his eyes. "Captain America may be having some memory troubles, though."

Thor bashed his fist against the energy shield of the cell, receiving a shock for his righteous anger. As he flexed his fingers to regain feeling, he growled, "How?"

"How? You actually want me to explain the boring technical details? Very well. In my isolation, I've developed some interesting gadgets. I won't bore you with the taxing intellectual concepts, mostly because I don't think you're capable of comprehending them, but think of it like this – Heimdall's vision combined with a behavioral modification device. Manipulate your subjects for entertainment purposes! Of course, there has been less entertainment than I'd anticipated. As I said, I made a poor decision."

"Yes, when you decided to meddle with my friends!" Thor roared, not bothering to process all of Loki's admissions. There was plenty of surveillance in the cell block. "You will cease immediately!"

"Or what? You'll lock me up? Yes, threaten me harder, brother. I _like_ it."

"The Allfather will not allow you to disrupt the lives of innocents!"

"Innocents? Please! The Black Widow?" Loki was clutching his stomach as he doubled over with laughter. "Even Captain America is…how gullible can one god be?"

"You will not get away with this!"

"Very well. I suppose I'll stay in with it." He held up a small silver device. "Unless you want your friends to have their lives back."

Thor stopped himself from hitting the forcefield again. "What are you saying?"


	10. Chapter 10

Steve tried not to pace across the circular Asgardian mark on the lawn of Avengers' HQ, instead shifting back and forth from one foot to the other while folding and unfolding his arms between shoving his hands into his pockets and fiddling with his clothes. He hadn't been able to stay still since he, Natasha and James had been awoken a few hours earlier with the news that a vague message had come from Thor on Asgard that had promised to provide a cure for his memory issue. How did Thor even know what was happening? Much as he was looking forward to remembering his life, he didn't like the idea that news of his condition was spreading through the universe. If Earth was now in danger because he was missing a few measly years…

Natasha grabbed his hands as he zipped and unzipped his jacket. "Stop fidgeting! You're gonna make me crazy!"

"Too late for that by at least a few years, Romanoff," Stark quipped. He and Rhodes were wearing their armor, waiting on the other side of the circle from Steve and Natasha. Bucky, armed with a large automatic weapon, was on Steve's left while Vision stood serenely beside Natasha. Sam and Wanda were inside, taking care of James. No one was sure what to expect when Thor arrived, so they had all agreed to prioritize James' safety, no matter how excited the boy was to try lifting Mjolnir again – a feat he had apparently nearly accomplished the last time Thor had been on Earth.

Steve glanced over his shoulder toward the building. Sam and Wanda were entertaining James in the communal lounge at the center of the living quarters, which Natasha assured him was also designed as a heavily fortified bomb shelter. It didn't make him feel better as the air began to prickle with electricity. A sudden breeze whipped across the lawn.

"Yippee ki-yay, motherfuckers," Stark whispered, dropping his faceplate with a clank.

"Language," Natasha, Bucky and Rhodes said in unison before Steve could. He didn't get a chance to ask what _that_ was all about as thunder crashed and lightning shot across the sky. There was another rush of wind preceding the blinding beam of light that shot down from the sky, aligning with the mark on the ground. Steve wondered briefly how many other spots around the planet at Asgardian landing pads, but the thought was banished from his head as the after-image of the Bifrost's rainbow bridge dissipated from his vision.

Thor was standing in the center of the circle, holding a chained Loki's arm in an iron grip. He nodded, in spite of the weapons trained on his brother. "My friends, I apologize for…"

Before he could explain what was happening, Natasha had stepped forward and slammed her fist into Loki's face. He staggered back, Thor maintaining his hold only with some effort. "You don't yet know what he has done!"

"So? I don't like him." She cracked her knuckles and Bucky snickered beside Steve. "That was a good warm-up for whatever I'm going to do to him once you explain why you brought him here."

Steve wasn't sure if this was residual anger from Loki's attack with the Chitauri or if something else had happened that he couldn't currently remember, but he didn't think it was very sporting to let Natasha beat up a bound and gagged prisoner. He gently took her hand and tugged her out of range. "Let's let Thor explain before you beat anyone, up, huh?"

"Indeed," Thor agreed. "As the years have passed without incident, Loki has been granted privileges in his cell. He recently abused those privileges, designing devices to spy on Midgard and affect the minds of those he watched."

"And you wanted me to stop hitting him!" Natasha complained, trying to tug out of Steve's grasp.

He didn't let her go, though he sympathized as Loki looked at them both with murderous hatred in his eyes. "So I lost my memory because of something Loki did?"

"He used this." Thor held up a small gold device. "Our scientists have modified it to only be capable of undoing the damage it has caused. Unfortunately, they also determined that it will function only with Loki's unique imprint, hence the need to bring him here."

"Yeah, that probably wasn't his plan all along," Stark said, a missile launcher popping up from his shoulder to add more menace to the repulsors aimed at Loki. "Way to let Iago run the game."

"He will not escape," Thor replied in a deep growl. "Our mother has cast a charm that will cause him to fall unconscious if he moves more than ten steps from my side while we are here."

Rhodes, who was bristling with even more weapons than Stark, replied, "Don't think we're gonna stand down because of that."

"Not at all. I must release his restraints for a moment while he heals Steve's mind, so be on your guard." He removed the bindings and gag quickly, never letting go of Loki's arm. "Make your sins right."

Loki held out his hand for the gold device. "It's just as well. How anyone could enjoy the company of Captain America for any amount of time is beyond my considerable understanding."

"Just give him back his memory so I can kick your ass." Steve hoped Natasha's goading wouldn't change anything that was about to happen for the worse.

"This would have been much more fun had I done _her_ mind," Loki muttered before raising the device. A quick pattern of colors blinked as he whispered in what Steve assumed was Asgardian. He was about to ask when something was going to happen when white-hot pain seared through his brain. He clutched his head as he fell to his knees. In spite of the pain, Steve could see everything in his mind's eye – falling in love with Natasha, their wedding, James' birth, finding Bucky – everything. He held onto all that as he rode the waves of agony.

He came back to himself just in time to stop Natasha from launching herself at a now laughing Loki. "Wait! I remember…" He cupped her face in his hands as he said, "I kissed you in the cemetery and you told me it was morbid and we had to try it somewhere else. That was the first time I'd ever been in your apartment and I ended up staying. Then you didn't want to marry me because you thought I was compromising my morals. And when you found out you were pregnant with James you…oh, God, Nat…it was the craziest day of our lives…"

"Ssh. Welcome back." Her lips were pressed against his, stopping him from recapping their lives with the kiss he loved so much. It was a better summary than could have been spoken.

He would have kept kissing her indefinitely if not for Wanda crying out, "James, no!"

Before he knew what was happening, James had sprinted past them and come to a stop in front of Loki, who looked down at him with condescension. "Wonderful. The spawn."

"Nobody hurts my Daddy!" He clenched his small fist and drove it into Loki's groin.

Loki folded almost in half, gasping with pain. "Vile little…" He was unconscious on his back a moment later after Steve refused to let him finish the sentiment. Natasha smirked at him as he shook the impact of the blow from his fist.

Thor looked down at him, shaking his head. "I suppose now we shall not discover if Mother's charm was effective." He shrugged. "Young Lord Rogers, you have demonstrated great strength. Do you wish to test your worthiness?"

"Yay!" James stepped over Loki's unconscious body to where Thor had set Mjolnir on the ground.

Wanda grasped Steve's arm as she appeared at his side. "I'm so sorry. I have no idea how he managed it. Sam is still tied up in the lounge and…"

"Daddy, Mommy! Look!" Everyone went silent as James held Mjolnir triumphantly in both his small hands. It was too heavy for him to lift over his head as he was trying to do, but he had picked it up. "I need a cape!"

Steve knelt and wrapped his arms around his son. "I knew you could do it, pal!"

James dropped Mjolnir to hug him back. He stood with James in his arms and turned to Thor. "So now it's you, Vision, elevators _and_ James."

Thor tilted his head. "I thought we had agreed to dismiss the elevators."

"Thanks for coming, Thor." Steve extended his hand.

Thor shook it warmly. "I wish I could remain for a proper stay but I must return Loki to his new prison cell. I can assure you he will be more closely observed from this day forth."

"Yeah, well, I'll have FRIDAY make a memo for ten years from today, just in case your guards slack off again."

Tony's AI immediately replied, "Done, Boss."

"She's good. Bringing back any memories for you, Vision?"

Vision didn't react from where he was leaning down to help Thor reattach the restraints to his still-unconscious brother. In spite of some further sarcastic comments and mutual insults, Bucky, Tony and Rhodey maintained their vigilance until the two Asgardians were gone. The tension Steve remembered from the past few days disappeared with Loki. Tony and Rhodey took off to get out of their armor, leaving the rest of the team to walk back inside.

Steve glanced around at them. "Well…it's good to be back."

"I do not believe you were ever truly gone, Captain," Vision replied.

James didn't ask about the remark or the ensuing laughter, instead asking, "Am I in trouble for tying Sam up?"

Steve blinked. He had assumed Wanda meant Sam was busy when she'd said he was tied up in the lounge. He should have known better. "Um…"

Natasha luckily stepped in; Steve was always terrible when it came to disciple. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. There were extenuating circumstances. Anyway, I told Maria and she's only too happy to take care of it."

"Right, nobody go to the lounge for the next hour," Bucky said to general laughter. He clapped Steve's back before peeling off to return his weapon to the armory. Wanda and Vision decided to head off to practice their powers together, leaving Steve with his wife and son.

He sighed with contentment and hitched James up to a more comfortable position in his arms. "So, should we spend another night here or should we go home?"

"Does that mean you're all better, Daddy?"

"I feel like a million bucks."

"Shouldn't we check in with Helen first?" Natasha suggested.

"Nat, you know how she hates the 'magic' explanation."

"Humor me."

"Anything for you." He leaned toward her for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I love you most!" James shouted, shifting to wrap one arm around her neck while still holding onto Steve. "I love you both most!"

"We love you, too." Steve had clear memories of the past few days and he found it suspect that he had ever really forgotten his family. He had loved them through the experience with the same depth of feeling he had now. He met Natasha's eyes over James' head and whispered, "It's good to be home."

The End

* * *

A/n: Thanks to all for reading! Reviewers get good karma!


End file.
